Flutter
by FreeToLive603
Summary: Much needed Beck/Tori fluff. Tori's heart and stomach flutter every time she sees Beck, but he's tied up with someone else...right?


**Flutter**

**Author's Note: **I somehow began watching Victorious two days ago. That's right. And now, I'm in love with it. Beck and Tori need to be together, forget Jade. So, here's some fluff in honor of the cuties at Hollywood Arts!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Victorious.

You know when you get butterflies? The kind that happen whenever you see that one special person? I get them every day...because Beck is one of my best friends. So, I can only avoid the flutters on weekends. Having a crush on a taken guy isn't so bad, is it?

A hand waved in front of my face, shattering my thoughts of Beck into pieces. I turned my head and found myself facing the redheaded Cat.

"Oh my goosshh," her high voice drawled. "Your boots are the same color as my earrings."

"Um, okay, Cat," I said while finally removing my head from the confinement of my locker and shutting its door. "Where are you off to now?"

"Oh, well, I don't know...I think someone selling cheese called me and told me to come home, but I couldn't really hear her well, so it might have been my mom. So I really don't know," Cat said in the span of two breaths.

My attention began shifting elsewhere, so I responded, "Just go home, Cat."

"Kay!" the merry girl skipped out. "Bye!" I shook my head. Cat was truly a sweetheart, but slightly childish.

I kept walking towards the side door, but stopped in my tracks when I saw Beck and Jade share a short peck by the door. I quickly hid behind the lockers and proceeded to touch my hand to the pink of my T-shirt. My stomach NEEDED to calm down. It kept flip flopping and doing backflips as I continued staring at his tan face. If only that was me in his arms.

I hadn't bothered to notice that Jade left, and Beck was approaching me. I moved from my hiding spot and acted as if I had just been organizing my backpack and not creeping on him and his girlfriend.

"Hey, Tori," Beck's smiling face greeted me. "I totally didn't see you there," he winked. Something jumped inside me again. Why did I love his lazy grin so damn much?

I let out a nervous chuckle. "I'm sorry to have intruded."

He motioned for me to walk with him using the binder in his hand. I adjusted the shoulder strap over my left arm, and Beck lifted the bag. "Jesus Christ, Tor. What do you carry in this thing?" I shrugged as he gave me a look. "Are you okay? You've barely talked."

No, Beck. I'm not okay because my heart and stomach dance every time I freaking look at you. Instead, I kept a steady tone, "Don't worry about me, Beck. You'll get worry lines on the face that all the girls love." I immediately felt like slapping my mouth. How stupid of me to say that. To my surprise, Beck slightly chuckled.

"Why don't you smile much? A real smile?" I asked honestly.

At this, the normally laidback teenager frowned. "There are a lot of things I don't reveal about my private life, Tori."

I bit back a guilty grin. "We can keep it that way."

He looked at me as if he were trying to decipher a puzzle. "But maybe I don't want to."

Now, I was confused. I knew Beck had to be more complex than just a hot, relaxed high schooler, but what was going on with his life? He sighed miserably, and although he was the one usually comforting me, I was glad that I would be able to return the favor. My hand made its way to his shoulder, and I ignored the cheerleaders dancing in my head.

"What's going on?" I asked with a tinge of worry.

We sat down on a black bench outside, letting the cool wind calm us against the extremely bright sun. Beck shook his head. "Have you ever felt like you're keeping something up just for the heck of it and not because it's worth it?"

"Well, yeah. We all have, Beck. But it's only not worth it if things have gone beyond your control, if you've given up." I hoped that my smile would reassure rather than scare him.

Suddenly, his lightly muscular arms secured a place around my thin frame, enclosing me in a bear hug. I looked over at him; his eyes were closed, and his teeth were showing in his smile. "Sometimes, I wonder what would happen if people switched places. Thanks for being there for me," he commented, not offering any further explanation. I'm almost certain that the flutter in my body was going into overdrive and would soon crash and burn. Please tell me he wants me and not Jade, please.

Beck immediately pulled back. "What did you say?"

Oh...crap. "I...what did you hear?"

"What you said, Tori," his eyes glinted from his surprise or anger; I couldn't tell. "Did you mean it?" he suddenly softened.

"I am-so sorry," the flutter in my heart had turned into a full-blown pounding; I just messed this up badly. "I've just had a little crush on you. No big deal," I attempted at brushing it off. Beck looked almost disappointed, or maybe I thought that because that was how I wanted him to look. I wanted him to want me to want him. Oh, the mind of a teenage girl.

He took my hand in his. "Tori, I don't kiss girls in front of my overprotective, psychotic girlfriend unless...I just don't, okay? Why did I do that to you?"

Flutter.

"You're an actor. What do you care about a little kiss?"

The smoldering eyes had already completely captured my attention, so I barely noticed Beck move our hands to his heart. "A kiss is a kiss, Tori. I felt something here when I saw you, and if you didn't, it's fine, but..." his voice suddenly got more mournful. "You've seen me and Jade fight. Half the time it's about you, and I've been good at hiding my feelings for you. I'm an actor; I give good performances."

"Feelings?" I asked incredulously.

"Have I been speaking German? Yes, I have feelings for you like you do for me," he practically shouted. "And the more I see you, the more I like you, and the less I like Jade. I'm tired of being the good boyfriend, always complacent and thoughtful and ignorant of her being a bitch." He shut his eyes, nearing tears. "Two years, and I can't take it anymore. I'm just scared of her at this point."

My temper fumed a little at this. "Doesn't seem like it when you two make out!"

"What do you want me to do?" Beck questioned helplessly.

I looked down at the ground. "Make a choice, Beck. I'm here. Always. But I can't...I need you to tell me if we're going to be friends, girlfriend-boyfriend, or never talk to each other again. And think about it. Don't just rush-"

My words were cut off with his mouth on mine. A flutter couldn't even describe this euphoria.

"Too late," Beck whispered naughtily after we pulled apart. "I've already rushed into this."

I felt almost lightheaded. Beck Oliver is one heck of a kisser, and he kissed ME.

"What are you going to do about Jade?" I asked, fingering his plaid shirt.

Beck sent me another furtive glance. "Tell her we're through."

"Why?"

"Because I love someone else's smile more than I care to see her frown." I couldn't restrain the grin on my face which Beck kissed away again.

We began walking away as the sun dipped, hands together and giddiness permanent. "I have to confess something," I guiltily admitted. "I get flutters whenever I see you."

Beck chuckled. "Flutters?"

"Forget it. It's too embarrassing," I quickly looked away. The charming boy backed me up against a tree, kissing my cheek and temple, almost a sign of encouragement to continue. "My stomach and heart get jumpy when I look at you," I paused and looked up at his cocky face. "Why do I boost your ego so much?"

His brown eyes drilled into mine. "Because your opinion is the only one that matters. You're beautiful, Tori Vega." Beck's hands rubbed across my hips, and I let my lips capture his for a change. "Are you getting flutters again?" he whispered against my mouth. I nodded breathlessly. "Good. I've got them, too."


End file.
